The woman in black
by vampsrock69
Summary: this is a different version of the woman in black, i mean no copyright


Hey guys, it's me again and this is a different version of the woman in black. As always when i change a story, i mean NO copyright. Also once again this was inspired by Wolfengod22. Today it wasn't through reading his stories which inspired me, it was because i know him in real life. so (in real life) he came over to my house and we were on the couch watching in his words (before watching it) the 'so not scary' and 'so awesome' Woman in Black. During it, when anything happened he screamed like a little girl. And afterwards i was wondering if i could give the same effects with my stories, to make him scream like a little girl, so I'm trying.

He won't like me for doing this, or for telling about that, but oh well!

* * *

KEY: "" - speech

A/N- authors notes

POV- Point of view

_itailcs_- thoughts

* * *

**The woman in black**

**CHAPTER 1: LUCIFER'S REVENGE**

(A/N this is the first scene of the film when Arthur Kipps's wife is giving birth, the first part - before it says "Arthur's POV" is a poem to explain what the woman in black does, then it goes to the story)

The Angel has a secret trace,  
It holds a curse the children face.  
Her woman-like feature's are killers of love,  
'It' took her son, so she takes us!  
The ones without a say in life,  
The ones who need to stay alive.

(Arthur's POV)

I was still stood outside, still pacing back and forth pondering if they were going to make it.  
_My beautiful Melissa is only through that door,_ that is what I told myself over and over, I still wasn't calm though.

It was a long night, my wife Melissa was giving birth, she didn't realise he was coming, she was so happy! But I was terrified, I didn't know what to do. Not only did I have my wife to keep alive but I now have a son as well! She was struggling, I could tell. She'd been trying all night, he was a very big baby, but she loved him like that: she said he was perfect.

Eventually the screaming stopped, I was so relieved.  
He'd made it into our world, he'd done it! They'd done it.  
Just when I was calming down, one of our house maids and one of our butlers edged through the crack in the door, then shut it behind them instantly, I was wondering what it was they didn't want me to see, but that didn't matter then. Bundled up in our maid's arms was someone's small baby, my small baby.

I couldn't stop smiling (A/N XD), he was beautiful. Melissa was right: he was a big baby, but he was small as well, in a way. But then it struck me, where was Melissa? Why couldn't I see her? Was she okay? Had she made it? She had to have, right?  
The maid's shrill voice piping away in front of me grasped me from my trance of worry, "Congratulations sir, a boy as you assumed. 9lbs 3oz, nice and healthy!"

"Thank you. Thank you!" I noticed the dripping blood on Blake's hands and remembered Melissa, then I panicked and exploded with "Where is she? Can I see her? Is she okay? She's okay. She has to be okay! She just has to be." I was terrified now, not through anything that they'd said or anything that I've heard, it's just something that's deep within me that's telling me there was something amiss and that they weren't telling me what it was, but I was certain to find out what it was that they were hiding.

"Blake?" I questioned the butler "Where is Melissa?"  
he pulled a slight confused face, then all his confusion turned to understanding, then to grief.

I knew what was wrong.

"Sir?" even though he knew that I understood, he still acted like he didn't.  
"Blake. Where. is. Melissa?" I asked slowly and plainly, I knew the answer but I just needed someone to clarify it, just so I knew. For certain.

"I'm sorry, Sir. She didn't make it." he paused, then continued, also making that day the worst day in my whole life,

"She's dead"

I froze.

He said it. Those awful words. Those two awful words that I never want to hear again.

* * *

please keep checking to see if i've updated, i do change little things or a whole chapter each time i log on, so do keep checking, also please don't make fun of me because i'm rubbish but please do give KIND advice.


End file.
